Evanesce
by dgj212
Summary: usually, it takes a lot to change a guy. But sometimes, you just need the right girl. Naruto, an boy with a mysterious past and Fu, an odd new girl who recently transferred in. A bet! SPARKS! Love! Sorry folks, but this tale ends in tragedy...


Yeah, this won't be a one shot, this is will be a pretty sweet story, but all of you are going to hate me at the end. Heh heh heh heh heh. So please Enjoy and Review!

I don't own Naruto!

* * *

"Hey what's up with that boy?" asked a girl who was currently sitting at the front of the class with her friends.

"Which boy" another girl asked while she opened her bento box.

"T-t-that one down there" the girl said as she pointed to a boy with messy blond hair and three whisker like marks on each side of his cheeks that was sitting at the back of the of the classroom, he had his feet up on his desk with his head laid back resting on his arms. For some reason the light from the sun entered every window except his, leaving him in the umbra of the room.

"Oh..._him_…couldn't tell ya. He always has that monotone expression on his face and as far as I can remember he has always preferred to be alone, well, beside the little group he hangs around with."

Right now was lunch time; everybody in the class was in a group, talking about the latest gossip or what's been in the news lately, all except for one blond boy...

"R-really?"

"Hm" nodded the girl "Naruto has always been like that. The poor guy's an orphan, as far as we know, he doesn't have any relatives."

"Whoa really, didn't anyone adopt him?"

"Nope, I heard he's been alone for the longest time, I mean way before he transferred here."

"Wow, I...I wish I could comfort him"

"MM!" Said another girl as she put her finger up and swallowed some liquid down. "Nothing you do will change him." she said after a quick intake of breath. "The guy has been sent to a lot of psychiatrist, beaten every guy who pissed him off, and shit, I think he's even involved with some colored gang."

"Yeah" Said the other girl "hell I think he took out an entire building full of police officers."

"WHOA REALLY?!"

"Hey not so loud!" she said as she shook her head to a blond figure at the corner of the room. "Who knows what he might do."

"Whaddaya mean?"

"Ah well ahh...You know what I mean!"

"...the police thing was just a rumor wasn't it?"

"...uh...yeah" she said the last part in a meek voice.

"...Maybe he's just lonely? Maybe if he had a girlfriend he would be different right?"

"Doubt it" said the other girl as she began eating "wif hre muanted a grirlfwiend he wou've have wasked a fril rout (if he wanted a girlfriend he would have asked a girl out)" she said with her mouth full, and then she swallowed and looked at the girl straight in the eyes "Right?"

"Yeah...I guess your right...Sakura."

"Look Hinata, just stay away from him, the guy is bad news, listen to ol' Ino and Sakura, kay?"

"Ah...oh-o-o-OK..."

Unbeknownst to the three girls was that Naruto had slightly better hearings than others, and he heard _everything_. He sighed as he opened his eyes to stare at the ceiling above. He sucked air in and let it out through his nose as he thought _"A girlfriend huh?"_ Naruto continued to stare at the ceiling until his eyes hardened and shut as he thought once more _"Yeah right, that's just a load of bullshit."_ He got up, walked to the door. The walk was awkwardly silent as his footsteps were the only noise that could be heard while everybody stared at him yet his eyes remained close as he made it to his destination. As soon as he left the classroom and closed the door the classroom erupted into whispers, mumbles and pitches of all levels, but one could be sure that somehow they all had something to do with Naruto.

"They must be at the roof by now" Naruto told himself as he headed there himself.

* * *

After awhile of walking Naruto finally made it to the roof of the school, he opened the door, at first the light blinded him but he adjusted to it.

"Yo" a male voice called out "Took ya long enough, Naruto."

"Yeah-yeah whatever, Sasuke."

"Hey Naruto, what do you think of the new girls that transferred here?" another guy asked "Dude, two of them got some big knockers man!"

"That's just like you Kiba" another voice said "You got senses like a dog and you think like a dog...what a primitive being."

"Well _ex~cuse_ me, I can't help it when beautiful babes transfer here, Neji!" Kiba threw back "so have you Naruto?"

"Nope, only Neji's cousin, Hinata" Naruto said in a plane manner "She seems to like me for some reason" Naruto said as he walked to the fence on the roof and rested his back on it as he looked at the school's water tower.

"Then go for her bro!"

"Nope" Naruto said earning a "Huh" from Kiba. "She's Neji's cousin and I have feeling that Neji wouldn't be alright if anyone of us up here at the moment, dates her."

"HM" said Neji as he nodded "So don't lay a finger on her, Kiba."

"Geez; restrictive lately? I mean seriously why do all of you guys keep me from the good things life has to offer?"

"Because you abuse it too much" said a new voice as the sound of the school roof door opened.

"Well who asked you, Shino?"

"You asked everyone, Kiba" Sasuke said as he too leaned against the fence.

"You know" Kiba said "You guys just can't enjoy the wonderful things life has to offer, can ya?" he said as he too rested against the fence and crossed his arms. "I bet that we could all get girlfriends and none of you would be able to keep that girl longer than I could keep mine."

Naruto let out a "Tch" as well as an amused grin "Please" he said as he shifted his position a little "I bet the girl you date would slap you the at the end of the day."

"You know if you two are serious you should make a _real _bet and see who wins" Shino said as he took out his PDA which he personally customized which surprisingly turned out to be better than an iPad.

Kiba just stared at Shino for a while before saying: "You're just saying that because you want in on it...right?" He was just answered with a nod. "Look, sure were the toughest guys around and that definitely wins us some points. But if you're going to be wearing that when you ask a girl out...you better off not playing" Shino was wearing a gray jacket his school uniform, which consisted black colored slacks and a white long sleeved shirts with the school symbol on it (the shirt the guys were wearing in the second ending of Naruto Shippuden), as well as a hood that covered his face.

"And what about you, Kiba" Naruto asked. Kiba was wearing a crossover between a smoker and a leather jacket. "First it was fur jacket, now it's that weird thing."

"Tch" Kiba let out "You're jealous because you ain't got one. Besides, I look good in this."

"Me? Jealous of _that_? There's not even a speck of orange on that thing!" Naruto was wearing an orange jacket with a blue spiral like emblem on the back.

"HEY! Will you two quit babbling about clothing, I swear I hear enough about it in class" Sasuke said as he stared at the skies. Sasuke was wearing a black jacket with his clan emblem on back.

"You know, I bet I can get a girlfriend and keep her longer than anybody up here!" Kiba said rather loudly.

"Hmmp" was release from Neji's lips as he said "You would lose. I doubt any girl would stand your ego long enough for you to beat any of us." Neji was wearing a white jacket over his uniform, no decor on it just plain white.

"Then let's all make a bet then" Kiba said. "We'll get girlfriends and see who stays in a relationship the longest. Winner becomes the leader of our little-" Kiba was going to say group but he was cut off by everyone when they yelled "FUCK NO!"

"Kiba we have made some pretty shitty bets and just about everyone up here got to be the leader." Naruto said before he shivered "I can still remember how Shino made us all collect information on the newest brands of technology and a bunch of creepy ass bugs..."

"You couldn't even pronounce most of their scientific name" Shino added but he's not really sure if anyone heard him.

"I STILL HAVE A HEADACHE!" Naruto yelled while gripping his head.

"And the time Naruto had us going around betting up the local gangs and have them pay us a tribute in ramen" Sasuke added before _he_ shivered "There was so much ramen, god I swear I almost developed claustrophobia."

"HEY!" Naruto yelled out with his eyes so wide they might as well be white "Ramen is the greatest thing in the world!"

"Or the time Neji had us train to enter a tournament" Shino added in a coolly manner "He couldn't stand the constant bickering between us...or was it because that girl he dated?" Neji winced as he started to look faint.

"Or the time when Sasuke decided that we should increase our turf from Naruto's last exploit and have the gangs do useful things instead armed robbery and other unethical things" Neji said as he quickly recovered from whatever memory he was thinking about.

"Actually that one was the best one" said Naruto "I mean I hate to admit but we would had been successful if the punks didn't frame us for robbing a bank"

"And that resulted with the cops getting involved." added Sasuke.

"Which then resulted in us beating the living shit out of a building filled with these punks and two cops" said Kiba. "Well I haven't gone yet and I wanna give it goddamn shot!"

"NO!" Everyone yelled with white eyes and veins popping from their heads.

"Alright, fine! Then what should we bet on? Money?"

"Dude, c'mon. Then what are we treating girls as? Simple tools or cheap whores? Have some decency" Naruto said.

"Hmmp, a dog brain and a sexist ideal, you really are a primitive being" said Neji as he turned to look away.

"THE HELL! I AIN'T SEXIST!" Kiba defended with a yell. "Whatever...so if it's not money, then what _are_ we betting on?"

"How about we just do it for the fun of it?" Sasuke asked "It's not like we have anything else going for us, and we'll know who can actually handle a real relationship."

"True, very true, or we could beat up gangs outside our turf again" Naruto added but he was sadly ignored.

"HEY! Now who's sexist?" Kiba yelled as he pointed a finger at Sasuke. "You want us to treat girls as simple tools for pleasure!"

"Are we?" Sasuke quickly shot back.

"Sorry, what?" Kiba said taken back a bit by the quick response.

"Are we going to toy with a girl's heart? Are we going to make her do things she doesn't want to do? Are we just going to keep girls around just for our own enjoyment?"

"Uh...no?" Kiba said as he scratched as the back of his head.

"Then were not using them for pleasure" Sasuke said as he stood up properly and took a couple steps forward before he turned around to look at the group.

"So how about we'll just see who can stay in _serious_ relationship" Sasuke strained the serious as he looked at Kiba who just gave an innocent grin. "Girls are randomly picked to make it challenge and we cannot sabotage each other and most importantly we can't force the girl to do something she doesn't want do (he stared at Kiba again)...agreed?"

"Agreed" everyone said (Kiba reluctantly agreed).

"Oi, Shino" Naruto said as he caught Shino's attention even though he didn't show it "Do you think you can hook that thin' of yours to randomly select a girl from our grade?" Shino didn't nod, instead he just show his PDA to Naruto who only said "huh?"

"I already did it" Shino said without any hint of emotion.

"Shino...that's still creepy" Naruto said, then he got an idea "hey why don't you set it up so that three girls randomly pop onto the screen, their pictures, name, and information covered up of course, and let us chose one of the three giving us a sense that we actually picked our fate?" a glimmer of light flashed through Shino's glasses, which Naruto found weird, and he immediately took the pen for the PDA out and started making some changes.

"I gotta say nice idea Naruto" Kiba said "Just one problem with the whole thing."

"What? What problem" Naruto asked as he tried to think what exactly the problem would be.

"Older girls, Naruto! Our upper-class-women, bro! Their well developed and really mature! You got to love maturity man!"

"Our grade only, the girls would be too smart to date you. And then you would be first one to lose without even being able to participate" Neji said and Naruto nodded and Sasuke hummed in agreement.

"Well fu ~ck you! I was only trying to give you guys a shot because the girls would be all over me."

"Tch! You got that right, you'd end up in the hospital pretty banged up" Naruto smirked.

Kiba let out his own grin as well as a "Heh" and then said "You know it."

"Done" said Shino as he adjusted his shades and asked "Who wants to go first?"

"I'll go first" said Kiba "set me up" Shino didn't nod. All he did was press a button on his PDA and turned it to Kiba to see random three columns of picture frames covered in black spinning down like a casino game.

"Hey wait a minute!" Kiba said as he realized something "Damn it Naruto! This involves luck!"

"Yeah wha' about it?"

"YOU ALWAYS HAVE GOOD LUCK! That's an unfair advantage!"

"Come on, this again? Kiba, getting a cute girl, that might be luck, but a relationship? That's not luck at all, it depends on how you handle the situations you may end up on, so it's more like skill rather than luck. Now hurry up and pick!"

"ALRIGHT! Geez" Kiba tapped the screen once and the one row of three stopped exactly like a slot machine. "Um OK, I pick the one on the right!" Kiba tapped the screen and the picture made a "PING" noise and the picture of the girl and a name appeared uncovered and then the picture took the entire space on the screen along with the name " JACKPOT!" Kiba yelled as he quickly passed PDA back to Shino "I got myself a babe!"

"Samui-" Shino began reading the name and he would have read the last name but Neji interrupted.

"_That_ girl? Isn't she one of the new transfer students in your class Sasuke?" Neji asked as he turned to face Sasuke.

"Hm" Sasuke nodded "Out of all the girls she has got to be the one I could actually get along with. She doesn't talk about girly stuff, she doesn't talk about me and she doesn't ask me out on dates repeatedly. Actually I bet the thought never crossed her mind."

"Good cause now I have better chance with her" Kiba said as he smirked "Man she has nice body!"

"Your turn Shino" Shino nodded and did the same thing Kiba did.

"Isaribi-" Shino began but was cut off by Kiba

"ISARIBI! Man you got lucky too, but I doubt the captain of the girl's swimming team would date you...by the way, isn't she your friend, Naruto?"

"Uh, yeah, why do you ask?"

"Oh well, you know, are you OK with Shino dating one of your friends?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Well-"

"I'm next" Sasuke said as he stretched his arm towards Shino and "Set me up."

Shino nodded, tapped on the screen two times and handed it to Sasuke who did the same procedure as everyone else did "Sakura Haruno...isn't she in your class Naruto?" Sasuke said as he turned his head to Naruto.

"Yeah but it's not like I know her...or anyone else in my class."

"But you stalked her when you were little, right?"

Naruto scrunched his face and said: "Yeah...kinda but not really. Your point?" Naruto asked, a bit desperate to get out of the spot light, so to speak.

"Yeah, shouldn't you know something about her?"

"MMM" Naruto hummed as he thought out "Like what?"

Sasuke stared at him for a moment before he sighed and said "Forget it, you're no help at all" Sasuke said as he handed the PDA to Neji, who did the same procedure.

"Hm?" he said as he continued to stare the picture "Tenten-" he began.

"Isn't she our class mate?" Shino asked as Kiba started laughing whilst he holds on tight to his chest.

"Tenten the tomboy? BUAHAHAHAHA! Man she got to be one hard girl to please, hahahaha!" Kiba kept laughing for a while at one point he had to wipe away a tear.

"Well I guess it's my turn" Naruto said as he swiped the PDA from Neji's hand, Neji didn't seem to mind...actually it's like he didn't even noticed the action itself; it was almost as if he was trapped in a daze. Shino snapped in his ear and just like that he was quickly out of it. "Here it goes" Naruto said as he tapped the screen and and the girl slot machine began, when it stopped he was left with three blank choices. _"left, right, or middle?"_ Naruto asked himself, he decided just to go for the middle. He tapped it and soon a picture and and full name covered the screen "Fu Manami..."

"How about that!? Naruto's luck finally ran out!"Kiba yelled as he started laughing again.

"How" Susuke asked, Naruto just handed the PDA to him, Sasuke took a good look at him before he said "Oh" both Neji and Shino walked behind to see the picture "So that's who you got" Neji said.

"Yep, that girl is in my class" Kiba said as he wears a shit eating grin. "She has a nice foreign look, but damn. I mean her tits are short, she wears that ridiculous bug like glasses and her long mint green hair doesn't exactly look good with the rest of her body and top it off she has green braces!" Kiba said "You better off quitting now."

"So are you! For all we know you could get seriously injured and sent to the hospital in a single day by one girl" Naruto threw back.

"Shut up, bitch. You're talking to the miester when it comes to picking up chicks."

"Um isn't Sasuke the miester?" Naruto asked in confusion "I mean all he has to do is nod and he already has date."

"THAT'S BESIDE THE POINT! Sometimes you have to stop relying on looks and just do a few smooth moves and gentle touches here and there to get a girl" Kiba said as he put an arm round Naruto "Know what I mean?"

"No not really, I'm not exactly that perverted or desperate so...I really can't tell ya" Naruto said as he just walked out of Kiba's grasp.

"Well, Fu~ck you!" Kiba said as he pointed at Naruto before he turned around "You try to explain yourself to a guy and this is what you get" Kiba told himself to himself as Naruto went back inside the building.

"Yeah well made yourself sound like an ass" Sasuke said a she followed in Naruto's foot then Neji did.

Kiba shrugged to himself as he closed his eyes "Girls like asses, it style ya kno-Hey where are you guys going!"

"Out of here before you get on my nerves" Neji replied as Sasuke just said "Hm."

"Well whatever!" Kiba yelled as he smirked "I'll I really need is you, Shino." Kiba turned around and said "so would ya mind downloading some information about, Samui-WHAT THE!" He yelled as he turned around frantically. Kiba found that he was the only one on the roof "OI! Shino! Where'd ya go!?"

* * *

"Hey, Sasuke what do you think?" Neji asked.

"About what" Replied Sasuke as both of them were walking back to their classrooms.

"About Naruto; it very unusual for Naruto to get bad luck like that."

"Donno-don't care" was his simple reply "for all we know he probably got lucky in some sort of way."

"Perhaps... Actually, now that I think about it" Neji said. "Didn't she and Samui come from the same school?"

"Actually I think their roommates" Sasuke replied. "Is that correct or not Shino?" Sasuke asked as he turned his head while continuing his pace.

"Yes that is correct" Shino replied as he silently walked behind them.

"In that case" Neji began "If Kiba's relationship fails or if he even breaths a word of the bet, it could end up badly for Naruto."

"Perhaps" said Shino as they all walked on silently.

* * *

School had come to an end, much to Naruto's relief, and he had already exited the school grounds and was now walking home. _"Serious, huh"_ Naruto thought as he swung his bag over his shoulder. _"I wonder what kind of "serious" Sasuke had in mind?"_ "Hm?" he let out as he spotted a girl with long mint green hair. Naruto shrugged to himself as he thought it was a chance to make this "Fu Manami" his girlfriend or at least ask her out on a date. He picked up the pace followed behind her and asked: "Excuse me, are you Fu Manami?" This seemed to have startled the girl because she jumped a little and let out an "AH!" After the little fright was over she slowly turned around. She had long mint green hair that reached her waist, she had a small bust, she was slightly shorter than him, she wore the school uniform without any personalization done to it as well as a unique color of orange glasses(tinted lenses not frames) that looked bug like in nature and she had lime green braces on her teeth. All in all, she wasn't attractive but she wasn't ugly...She looked kinda spooked, but also kind of...bored? Maybe it was because of the look Naruto had on at the moment. Some might mistake it for a scowl or maybe an uninterested face. Either way she didn't seem to like it. Whatever both of them were expecting, it's safe to say it didn't happen.

Naruto looked at her then turn his head while he scratched the back of it. And the asked it a slightly meek voice "Ah-do...do you wanna go see a movie or something?" "_DAMN IT! I DIDN'T THINK IT WOULD BE THIS HARD!"_ Naruto screamed in head. Then he heard a snicker, then it developed into chuckle, then into a full blown laughter.

"That was just pathetic" she said as she calmed down but she still had a smile on her face. "I mean is that really your best pick up line?"

"Gee I didn't think you got asked out a lot" he retorted.

"And I didn't think you'd be so pathetic" she threw back. "I mean was this your first time asking a girl out?" she asked with a smile.

Naruto sighed, what a pain in the ass "Second time" he said.

"I'm gonna take a guess and say the first one didn't go so well" she said as she turned around.

"Great, a mind reader" he said sarcastically.

"Yep" she said as she walked.

_"I guess I lose" _he thought as he looked down.

"Well" she yelled back as Naruto looked up "Come on! If we wanna catch a good movie we better hurry! After all, the good movies are sold out on Fridays, right?"

_"Maybe not"_ he continued his thought "What do you have in mind?" he yelled back at her as he ran to catch up.

After they got to the theater they found that there really wasn't anyone there "Great" he said "So which one do you want to go to?" Naruto asked as he looked at one of the movie covers behind a frame. He knew she was going to pick that one, girls love chick flicks. He frowned at the movie's title...Amy's Small Life. From what Naruto could gather from the trailer: it's about a girl who lives a big life, lot of parties, lot of shopping, and what not, but she uses it as a way to escape her problems. She meets a guy and her lives turn for the better. Then she finds out that he was cheating on her and she gets depressed and doesn't know what to do.

"Hmm" Fu said as she read the titles of the movies that were about to start in about fifteen to twenty minutes. Then the screen changed and showed another row of movies. And Naruto could see that her mood had already changed to a happy one. He turned to look and sure enough Amy's Small Life was there. Naruto mentally sighed, this was going to be torture, and boy did he know he was right.

"I want to see Phantasma Phobia!"

Naruto blinked "Sorry what?" Fu turned to face Naruto and pointed at the tittle on the black screen "Phantasma! Phantasma! I wanna see Phantasma!" She said as he was practically jumping up and down as she continued pointing at the screen.

He smiled, he knew it was a horror flick; soon Fu would be hugging his body out of comfort and fear.

"Sure thing" Naruto said as he smiled...

* * *

Naruto just wanted to run out of the room like so many people have done so before him. So far there were only like ten-oh better make that twelve people, two guys walked back into the room. So now there was a guy in the front who could not stop laughing at the people who left, probably his friends, and this in terms caused people to believe he was psycho or something so they left, further fueling his laughter, there was the two guys who came back and are apparently a gay a couple, a group of three girls who were trying their best, and failing, not to scream, and then there was Sasuke and Sakura, the guy had the exact same idea only he was blessed not to be scared from this type of stuff, and Sakura was currently trying her best not to scream while hugging Sasuke as he mindlessly ate popcorn with a monotone look...lucky bastard. And then there was Naruto who was so pail you practically spot him out in a dark room while next to him, his date, Fu, sat calmly as she drank from the Artic Animal cup that had a decoration of a ghostly beetle (how the hell is a beetle considered an artic animal anyway) and ate popcorn with the occasional gummy ghost for this year's horror film.

"How the hell is she doing it?" Naruto asked himself as he glanced at her. In a minute or two she caught him and just snickered. Naruto just kicked his bag that was hidden underneath the seat in front of him. For the first time of his highschool life, a girl who he didn't even know was laughing at him...He just wished he fainted. Suddenly a girl screamed as a ghost began ripping her body asunder, piece by piece, letting the blood go everywhere! Naruto didn't realize it but it his mouth was wide open. If the movie Caspar had dark sinister older brother, this movie was it. Ya know, Naruto might just get his wish after all.

"You are such a scaredy cat" she laughed out as Naruto carried both hers and his bag.

"Geez, how was I supposed know it was ghost horror flick, dattebayo!" Naruto whined as they walked on while Fu giggled. "By the way I thought people with braces couldn't eat popcorn or gummy-things because it gets stuck on their teeth."

"Well normally yeah, especially if you have rubber bands on them, but _I_" she said as she placed a hand on herself gave a snobbish smile with her eyes closed "Have mastered the art" she said as she turned the corner.

"Right" he said as he followed her. Then he noticed all the apartment buildings. "Hey Fu, where do you live?" Naruto asked as he looked around, it was the same neighborhood that Shino lives in...Crap. The only people who don't hate him in this neighborhood is Shino and his family...Well this neighborhood is usually used as a short cut to two other neighborhoods, so she probably lives in the same neighborhood Isaribi does.

"Oh I live just around here with my roommate" she said as she slightly turned her head to Naruto and gave dorky smile as she pointed at the house. _"Goddamn it! OK relax just drop her off and get out before anyone notices you."_

"Why hello there" an old lady said as she moved down to the sidewalk _"Damn it!"_ "Your that new girl who moved in, right?" she'd asked before she noticed Naruto "Oh and _your_ with her" she said with a little venom in her voice.

"Nice to see you too, old lady Sakuya" Naruto said nonchalantly.

"Hmmp!" she as she folded her arms "When will you ever learn manners?"

"I already know my manners, I rather not use them, is all" Naruto threw back.

"HMMP. I don't see how you would associate yourself with this…vermin."

"Oh him" Fu asked "He asked me out on a date. One we have to finish so..." she trailed of as she quickly grabbed a hold of his arm and proceeded to pull him. "Later!" She yelled with a wave as she dragged Naruto.

For once, he didn't mind being dragged around "I've got my eyes on you, Uzumaki!" He heard the old lady rant, but he didn't care. After five minutes of running/being pulled, they stopped at an apartment building complex that happened to be in the neighborhood. It was easily twenty stories tall and it had its own pool with a slide.

"You live here" Naruto asked as he stared at the apartment complex.

"Me and my roommate" She said "Well come on, let's go!" She yelled as she dragged Naruto into the building. It caught a few stares, but nothing Naruto couldn't handle. She then dragged him to an elevator, pulled out a card from her backpack, which she still made Naruto carry, and slid it into the slot next to the elevator. The doors opened and they both got inside. She used the card again and picked floor. In two seconds, they began to ascend.

"You know" Fu began after waiting in a silence for a few seconds "You never did tell me your name."

He just let an amused breath escape his nose as he smiled "Yeah sorry about that. Naruto Uzumaki."

"Mmm, fishcake" she said with a playful demeanor as she licked her lips "Tasty".

"Maelstrom" he quickly said with slightly angry tone, which only made Fu giggle.

"So not only are you scared of ghost but you're sensitive too".

"Am not" Naruto said. But it only made her giggle more.

After a few seconds it was quiet once more. Naruto looked at the monitor to see that they were only halfway to be halfway their destined floor.

"Hey Naruto" Fu asked as she looked at Naruto straight in his eyes, which kind of shocked Naruto. He actually got a good look at her eyes. At first he thought it was just glasses with orange lenses, but when she blinked, he noticed that when she blinked so did the orange in the lenses. Her eyes were orange and for some reason, the glasses only showed the orange part of her eyes, not the white. "Why did you ask me out?"

Naruto was a bit shocked, he thought he was passed that, but now that he was put on the spot, the only thing he was able to manage was an "Uhh…"

She then darted her eyes away "You don't seem to be the type of guy who has a fetish for glasses or braces" she stated "So…was I part of a..." she seemed a bit hesitant to say the last word, yet she wore a smile, but it was sad one "Bet."

Naruto saw that she was staring at the floor. She already knew the answer. She was probably just waiting to see if he would be honest about it or not. He thought carefully for a nine seconds before he picked his answer. "Yeah, you were" he said in low voice and a nod, not that she saw.

She let out a soft sight "At least you're honest about it." Her smile brightened up for some reason "Before I transferred school, I dated a total of four guys" then her smile really lit up as she fought back a chuckle, but a few breaths escaped her nose "And two girls at the same time." Naruto's eyes went wide for bit at that, but he quickly shook away whatever perverted thoughts began forming in his head. "You're the first guy to be honest. And the seventh person I date" She then turned her gaze towards him. Then she walked forward and gently grabbed her backpack. "So what's this bet about?"

Naruto knew he shouldn't but she deserved that much at least. "It was about who could be in a serious relationship the longest."

"What kind of serious" she asked.

"Donno; oh and girls were picked randomly. Um, it was like a slot machine only with girls that you couldn't see unless you selected her. And, I picked you."

"I see" she said as she continued to stare at his eyes with a smile. "And the reward?"

"No prize. Just for…" he shrugged "The fun of it" Fu nodded.

"Is there a time limit?"

"Nope" Naruto shrugged again "At least I don't think so."

"Do you still want to go through with the bet" she asked.

"Well…" Naruto trailed off, he really wasn't sure, if he said yes then what would be the point of it.

"Good" she said with her eyes close and a smile "I'll play along" this did not surprise Naruto, no, this shocked him. She actually _wanted_ to play along. "Don't worry I won't tell anyone" then she formed a playful smile. "But beware; I will milk this for everything its worth."

"O-Okay" he managed; yeah he should have expected that, but still it was a shock the way she handled it. He knew she was hurt and she was doing one hell of job at hiding it; she acted like she was completely unfazed.

"And hey, you never know. Maybe somewhere down the road, I may be worth it" She said as the elevator door opened.

"Maybe" Naruto said as he watched her move to the elevator door. She then stopped and turned around.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" She asked with a smile as Naruto approached her.

"Like what?" He asked as he stopped in front of her with a confused look.

"What do you do to a girl after you walk her home from a date" She asked with in coy manner. She then closed her eyes and puckered her lips and leaned forward. Naruto stared at her for a minute before he swallowed a lump in his throat. He wasn't shy about kissing her, he was scared. No it wasn't about the way she looked or anything; it was simply his first time. He has never kissed a girl before, not even peck on the cheek. He then closed his eyes and puckered his lips as he leaned forward expecting to connect with another set. Then he heard a beep of a button being pushed. He opened his eyes to see a grinning Fu through the closing doors. "Sorry Naruto, dinner first; see you around, ssu!" After that the door closed and the elevator began its decent down. Naruto stood there for a few seconds before he realized what happened.

He just got trolled by the new girl. Naruto suddenly realized that he was smiling. Something told him that this girl was going to be…interesting…and pain in the ass.


End file.
